


My Little Bride

by Milkitta88



Category: Gintama
Genre: Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, Drama, F/M, High School, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkitta88/pseuds/Milkitta88
Summary: Kagura's  life turned upside down after marrying Gintoki
Relationships: Kagura/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Kagura's life turned up side down when she met her fiance


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Little Bride
> 
> Hello Readers 
> 
> i love you all
> 
> -In this fic. Kagura's age were 17 and Ginchan's 24.
> 
> Well Sorry for my Errors, Readers... Because English is not my mother tongue .
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I only own this Story, Gorilla Sensei does the Other.

I remembered my conversation with my Grandpa yesterday, finally, I'm going to meet my fiancé this coming weekend,  
it has been decided before Mommy Gave birth to me, but the true plan was The first child will be subjected as the Fiancé but Aniki is a male so the Adults settled it to mine without scrutinizing our age difference,  
the only information that I'm aware of about my fiancé is he's a male and he's a couple of years older than me.  
I want to decline this and act like a rebellious teenager but I don't have any right to do because of gratitude.

Aniki?" she knew how overprotective my Aniki that often resulted by problems.  
smiling "it's nothing Otae chan" I pick up my bag and headed outside our room with her  
While walking side by side on the corridor we saw Ginpachi sensei pass, he's holding his Jump magazine then again I see his lazy expression and his crimson dead fish orbs that make me irritated at 350 degrees.  
"I hate that bum sensei of ours" pouting  
Otae look at me " It's kinda new for you kind Kagura, Why you hate him ?" she frowned  
man doing? "  
Someone holds my shoulder all of a sudden, I look at the person who's responsible for the act and it made me tensed up.  
"I didn't know that you hate me huh, Ms. Yato?" he grins at me, our eyes lock up and I gulp a none existing lump  
I fumble with my words, s*** why can't I?  
" did the cat cuts your tongue ?" rubbing his jaw  
I shook my head "no Senseei "trembles  
"You hate me huh?" he repeated once more  
"Of course not sensei "I muttered forcing myself to smile.

"I caught you but You're still lying Ms. Yato..unbelievable ...Geez students these days…. oh I think that we should have our moment together to make you like me " he winks  
"WHAT?!" shocked face and flushed cheeks  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
So this is our moment together huh?  
annoyed, I'm expecting something else like bringing me to the disciplinary office, He just let me clean the room by my self,  
I am quite tired and I have a part-time job later, I sigh while mapping the floor,  
staring at him on the teacher's seat, he's reading his Jump magazine while sipping the carton of strawberry milk,  
Seriously,  
how childish he can be ? and he's always consuming sweets, isn't he aware of the word Diabetes?  
"Ms. Yato … does your feeling changed?  
Do you like me now?" flipping the page of his jump glued on his Magazine.  
"Yes sensei" deadpanned and I rolled my eyes.  
After cleaning this room I cleaned up myself  
I walk and stop in front of him  
He stops reading his stupid jump and looks at me, still wearing his lazy expression.  
"sensei I'm already done and if you don't mind it's already dark outside may I leave?' forcing again to smile concealing my annoyance towards this perm idiot.  
"Oh" he look at the window " I didn't notice " he look at me and he yawns,  
they said yawning is contagious but why I didn't yawn?  
maybe because I felt some grudge of this weeb lazy Sensei.  
standing up and examining the room a moment later he walks and stopped on the door placing his right arm on the edge while his back is facing me right now,  
"Now Miss Yato you can leave but before that learned your lesson doesn't talk bad things behind every person back, understood"  
"hai sensei " and I headed outside leaving him  
"tssk! Even I learned my lesson I still don't like you sensei" stuck my tongue out  
after that, I check my wristwatch  
"**** I'm going to be late! " hastily going to my part-time job.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gintoki's Pov

after yawning I disposed the carton of my strawberry milk on the non-biodegradable trash-bin,  
"That Brat should be glad im no strict like others "  
stretching my arms.  
"Hmmmm. why isn't she calling me yet?" checking my phone " maybe she's busy again " returning my phone in the pocket of my pants.  
When I reached my destination which is the faculty I see the two co-teachers that I can say unfortunately my friends,the Baka Sakamoto and the Annoying Katsura chatting or I can say bickering, when they noticed my presence Sakamoto Speaks  
"Where did you go,Kinsan? Did you slacked around without inviting me?"  
Reaching my table I starting placing my jump on my black shoulder bag" who the hell is Kinsan ?Bakamoto ….I punished some headache again"  
" Oi, Ginchan is the punishment you're talking about might related to knotting and spanking?" he butted in with his serious expression and blushing cheeks.  
I smacked the crown of his head annoyed,  
"What the hell you thought about me Zura oi, want me to call the police ?"  
"Zura janai ,Katsura da"  
"it should be Katsura Janai, Brain damage da" and I heard Sakamoto laughs.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
checking the time, its already 10 pm but still, she's not responding, I'm started to get worried.  
I pick up my phone and all of a sudden my phone plays its ringtone.  
"Baba" reading out loud who's name flashed on my screen. I swiped and answer her call,  
"Oi Baba?"  
"is that how you greet your Favorite Grandma?"  
"Whatever …What do you want? It's past your bedtime old hag " scratching my nape  
"Oi, Idiot how old am I do you think?"  
"1,000 years old"  
"shut up you fool " I grin  
" Why did you call? Did you miss my insults?"  
" don't be full of yourself, my dear Grandchild… I called to inform you about your Fiance"  
"what about that?, and you know I do have a girlfriend right ..so just cancel the deal with your co ancient friend … " looking at the screen of my idiot box where my favorite weather girl Ketsuno Ana were reporting"  
" baka speaking about your girlfriend .. didn't you noticed that she didn't pick up your calls nor replying to your SMS and through your social media? " I gulped some none existent lump, feeling worried and tense at the same time.  
"how and why did you know that ?" serious expression, I hope that this ancient hag didn't do that again,  
He can hear that the geezer is laughing like an antagonist from a soap opera,  
" what did you do this time?" I asked gripping my phone with kind of strength,  
" isn't it obvious Baka ….." heard she puffed some smoke,  
"THE F***" I smack my wooden table with my available knuckles with a wrath  
"This Sunday remember … you'll going to meet your fiancé "  
Call ended  
Tsssk !!that m********** hasn't tired sticking her nose at my f***** life just like before, Mad and melancholy in a higher level I'm about to throw my f***** phone when I heard my ringtone once more , seeing the Name of my Girlfriend flashes on my screen with a fleet I swipe and answered her call.  
"Tsukki "pleading  
"Love, sorry i forgot to call you earlier "sweet voice, I smile  
"its okay Love , I understand " she cut my words  
"YOU SCUMBAG IDIOT.B*****,S*************, WE BROKE UP, DON'T EVER EVER CALL ME AGAIN,OR TXT ME ,AND DON'T EVER LET ME FEEL YOUR PRESENCE IF YOU STILL WANT TO SPARE YOUR LIFE, YOU LIAR!!!! "  
Call ended  
Shocked by my Girlfriend's outburst I felt my Tears falling, She ruined it again. I tried to call her again but she did off her phone,  
Heading to her place but she's not in there anymore, f**** .  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
KAGURA'S POV  
The Day of meeting him finally came, wearing what Grandpy Bought me. A nice light blue dress, the skirt length is until my knees, light make-up, making my hair into milk braid and wearing white rubber shoes and a brown circle sling bag.  
Surprisingly Aniki was behaving today, he's holding my cold hand because of nervousness and anxiety. We visited the house of Mrs. Otose .  
After we reached her home, she Greeted us warmly  
I blushed when I heard she praised me,  
"and I don't think my grandson deserves her because she's too much for him" she sighs.  
"did you hear that kagura it's good news for you if he's not deserving maybe it's me kagura"  
He hugged me tightly, now his usual self came back,  
"oniichan let me go " pleading  
"Hey hey kamui let go of her " Grandpa hit Kamui's head with annoyance  
"Ouch " placing his hand at his head  
Grandpa holds my hands and we headed to the sala  
"I should help to carry the pastries," I said smiling at Mrs. Otose  
"no-no just sit here beside your grandpy " She declined politely  
"But I want to pls pretty, pretty pls" I pout insisting  
she sighs and let me do want I want,  
My heart automatically skipped a beat when I hear a male with a familiar voice coming from the dining area , after I place some pastries and drinks on the tray that I'm holding in I immediately walk to the said location where the familiar voice came from  
When I reached the Sala my world crumbles when I See my Annoying Sensei, luckily Aniki  
caught what I'm holding, " Ohayou ,Sensei" forcing a smile I felt Aniki Tugged me to seat beside him.  
" Oh, I didn't know one of the Brats are here" he grins and I'm annoyed.  
" Beautiful lass, Baka " Otose speaks with annoyance, she faced Grandphy apologizing.  
"It is Okay" Grandphy smiling.  
" So where is She, Baba , Oldman?" looking at Mrs. Otose and my Grandphy, for a teacher he's being rude.  
" you're always excited my Favorite Grandson, have some Pastries and beverage first, and after that ill announce it to you"  
" Ancient Hag, you know …..I have a place to go after this" I see veins pop up on Mrs. Otose's Forehead ..surely this Baka sensei is getting to her nerves already.  
He grabs a glass that has a purple liquid substance on it before he continues  
" is my fiancée late? cause I don't see any women here except from one of my brat student that I doubt sometimes if that orange head brat is a trap"  
'relax,kagura ..breathe in breathe out, control yourself' I reminded myself over and over again, I faced Aniki when I felt his hand holding my small hand tighten .. I see his usual smile …might be his trying to hold his anger, knowing him whenever he heard an insult about me.. he beats into pulp the said speaker.  
I look at the very relaxed Perm sipping his grape juice.  
" You idiot Perm … she in front of you Grandson, she so Beautiful to be a trap and shes too much for you ...you're lucky to have a wife that is so Gorgeous and " Mrs. Otose didn't finish her sentence cause Sensei blew the purple juice straight in front of his grandma's Face.  
I was so shocked,my eyes turn the size of the saucer, witnesses his rudeness.  
'Iya , Iya, Iya, Iya there's no way in f****** earth this brat is going to be my Fiance " shocked by her grandma's news," you're playing with a joke to me again right ancient hag?"  
________________________  
-others pov-  
"No, you a****** .. 'll let this slip " Mrs. Otose were wiping her face with a clean towel  
Gintoki stand up with exasperation,  
"You ******* old hag, do you want me to end up in jail?" pointing his left pointing finger to kagura still with exasperation  
"Besides how can I marry this brat that gives me a headache every class? ,  
Look at her, look at her … how can I marry a girl with this kind body, she's like a chopping board to be exact, this brat is having an attitude ….. 'd rather jump off the cliff than marrying this annoying brat.  
" Stop it will you " someone whispered to him  
" I'm not gonna ******* stop!" but he stops after he felt some cold ridged object pointing on his throat  
He gulps when he takes a look at his back, standing there was kamui emitting a very dark and creepy aura pointing a sharp knife on his neck.  
" if you wouldn't shut that filthy mouth of yours and keeping blabbering negative about my dearest sister I'm going to plunge this very sharp object on your throat to end your worthless life"  
Gintoki was so frightened about his life right now sweat beads were falling on his face, he looks up to Mrs. Otose , his Grandma  
"Heeey , Baba … didn't youuu see thiss?" trembling while having difficulty to talk without stammering  
" yes , but i did not see anything wrong though " taking a bite of bread and smiling.  
"you ******* ******* for crying out loud didn't you see what this orange head pointing a knife ….are you blind?" he has an urge to throw his Baba on the window right now, he couldn't believe that the old geezer seeing nothing wrong in this situation.  
"Kamui , come back here" Kamui's Grandpa command  
" Okay " he smiles and headed to kagura like nothings happen and uses his right arms to pull kagura to be close on him and kagura yelp.  
Gintoki deeply sighed after that he looks at his Grandma straight into her face  
"I guess I don't have any choice then "  
Otose smiles, finally he gave up.  
" Yes, you Haven't"  
After Planning their marriage by the two seniors (Traditional Japanese marriage) where going to be held for the next month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Yeah that's all for the first chapter …. Hehehe Minna yeah I make the previous 3 chapters in one chapter which is in this one.
> 
> If you find this interesting well feel free to follow, like or review … or suggest me , oh by the way criticism is quite welcome here cause I can handle it / smiling/ im a strong author hehe.
> 
> See you in the next chapter, Love yah al


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> Hello there my Dearest Readers :-)
> 
> its been a while again since i last updated ...gomene ...
> 
> well here it goes ,
> 
> enjoy reading.
> 
> Pardon for my Nazi english and expect Oocness Minna .
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> i never own anything as much as i love to ,kudos to Gorilla (Sorachi)
> 
> MY LITTLE BRIDE

Chapter II

I've been preparing mentally and physically since I was a kid for this upcoming occurrence in my life , an age where I can handle myself enough about the announcement of my Grandpa about the arrange marriage but seeing my reflection against the medium sized mirror here inside my room I quite changed my mind.

Resulted from crying myself to sleep this puffy eyes are apparent to see, I sigh. I think kami is punishing me for all my sins ... there are a billion men living in this planet but all of those men why my home room lazy perm with dead fish eyes Sensei? I sigh again but this time it's deeper. I decided to wear my old fashioned spec which Aniki gave me from my birthday last year.

after examining my self on the said mirror I headed to the Kitchen which I saw none of them are around.

Aniki is on the house of the one of his group mate doing their thesis and I saw a letter on the top of the table , its from Grandphy . he's meeting Mrs. Otose today. If im not aware of them preparing from my upcoming wedding id thought that he's out for a date,

I've have only ate a little before heading to school .

after learning about how close is our upcoming wedding my appetite is starting to get less day by day.

I woke up and staring at the white ceiling

'Where am i?' thought and take a seat facing the white curtain in front of me

'if im not wrong I passed out during our PE class earlier' I sigh

"That's what you get from dieting ,Brat" i faced the speaker which is on my left side and i saw him its the Lazy Sensei.

he's handing me a Rice ball wrapped on a transparent plastic.

i take the said wrapper with both of my hands,

"Im not dieting on the firstplace"

"Wheres your manners ? when you receive something say thank you ,Geez kids these days " annoyed

"tssk. thanks " i rolled my eyes .

"My source keep telling me you dont eat just like you used to "

staring at him frowning,

does my family reporting it to him.

"and i saw you eating less this past 2 to 4 days "

facing him still frowning "Are you stalking me ?"

"Pfft~ what do you think of me? I just saw you that's all" he sip his strawberry milk before he continues

"or maybe you want me to see you look slim and sexy on our wedding day " grinning

"Shut up, baka ... who would want to be a bride of a lazy perm like you " hitting him

" so just tell your Sensei whats happening ?" he stops grinning and came back to his lazy expression.

I sigh " the upcoming nuptial ...i feel anxioius and it implicate to loose my my appetite " i teared the the edge of the wrapper.

" geez, scared from saying goodbye to single days aren't we ?... if that's what you felt you can cancel it don't be hypocrite you brat"

" its easy to be said but its hard to be done ...i don't want to hurt my Grandphy ...he's being a father to us than my biological one" and i began to take a bite the morsel of the white edible food.

" nice , i didnt know you being a good child Brat " mocking while ruffling my hair

"tssk...Dont mess my hair " remove his hand immediately annoyed.

and began to take a bite again with my rice ball.

" I see you made up your mind" I look at him nodding

"i noticed that you seem not even bothered now than before?" asking him who looks just lazy as ever.

" cause I don't have any choice in the firstplace... so ill just going with the flow...so dont make hard on your self and just mimic me then "

"Ill try "and i sigh again

after i came home from my class its my day off now so i dont have a part time job to worry , i saw a familiar white car parked beside our residence but i just didnt mind it and i unlock the gate , proceed inside and opened our door i saw 2 unfamiliar foot wear neatly placed on the side ,

'we have a visitors ' i thought as i removed my school shoes and socks and wore my color gray rabbit designed indoor slippers.

when i passed the sala i saw the perm Sensei and his Grandmother ,

"Good evening " smiling

"The Bishoujo kagura is here , were waiting for you"I felt my cheeks flushed with her praise and embarrassed in the same time, im not really used being praised by someone else .

I came closer to her

"Gomene I didn't know y'all waiting for me "

she look at the Perm Sensei and smack his head and resulted him to yelp and murmur while rubbing his head.

"Konoyarou why you didn't inform her?" .

and she sigh

I sitted beside Grandphy.

"Where's Aniki?" asking

"still on his group mate"

I see and i nodd

"We'll Kagurachan how's school ...and how's Gintoki doing as your prof?"

I look at the Perm Sensei ..He's not paying attention to us but to his smart phone more.

I faced Mrs. Otose and smile, its my chance to spill his annoying side .

"I think im doing fine Mrs. Otose and Sensei his okay but he's Displaying a less professionalism as a teacher , his not strict though but he's kinda lazy ...keeps reading jump on our class or on faculty "

"Mind me to spill also your wrong doing ,Brat " grinning at me.

i pout

"Im doing wrong because it's your fault " still pouting.

I heard Mrs. Otose Sigh but deeply this time.

"I see you didn't changed a bit geez how many times im gonna lecture you till you will digest it with the permy brain of yours "

so this Perm wont listen to anyone.

"Ancient Hag yeah ...i wont listen so ...let's just cut to the chase , i wanna go home "

"okay,Okay...Kagurachan were here cause we have you to decide what type of wedding you'll going to choose...Shinto wedding isnt a good choice when you only have a limited of guest ...will you also invite your friends? "

"sorry but I wouldn't ..." i dont want them to know about this upcoming wedding of mine and Knowing Sachan has a thing with This Sensei ...its a big NO.

"As I said civil wedding will be suited for us just like me I'm not going to invite anyone " he crossed his arms

"its not you who's going to decide"

she look at me and smile

"What do you think kagurachan?"

"Civil wedding is a good I dea" either Perm Sensei and I are not going to invite any of our friends.

"so this is settle then , hmmm. Etsu do you think were going to move the date?"

"I'm going to the powder room " the Perm Sensei stand up.

"Kagurachan will you accompany him "

Grandphy ordered me while smiling ,

"Gah, No need to " he said grumpily

"I saw a spider earlier on the bathroom Gintoki ,You're scared of them right?"

I saw his quite terrified expression right now .

owww, this man scared on the sipder i grin.

he didn't say anywords he just pulled me by my left arm.

"do you know where's the washroom located?" i asked him cause until now his dragging me .

"Its your house , how should I know ? don't act like a dumb ..."

tssked , his starting to annoy me again .

"Follow me" he removed his hand on mine and he followed me .

after we reached the washroom I pointed my pointing finger to the brown door"There's the washroom " deadpanned

"Check it first "

I look at him frowning

'wow he's acting like a spoiled brat now' thought

"Hai, your highness" and i entered the said cr

as expected i saw the meduim size of a brown spider located on the side of the door, grinning

I grab the spider gently and hide it with both of my hands and exited from the cr.

"You can piss now ,I don't see any spider inside "

"Good " and he walk going to the cr , he didn't know that I placed the spider on the back of his shirt without him noticing.

"Should I wait for you?"

"No need ,Brat"

"okay ,see you on the sala"

after I reached the sala and sitted again beside Grandphy smiling.

after a moment I heard a shriek

I forced my self not to laugh I faced my side and covers my mouth with my right hand.

as expected Mrs. Otose and Grandphy went to see him.

they came back after a moment with the Perm who's looked embarrassed,

when he turned his vision on mine I faced my side again but this time I laughed.

"You!" I heard his annoyed now

I faced him.

"Nani ,you look funny ..what's the problem of That" smirking

"Shut it Gintoki " Her grandma says

"Kagura " with authority I look at Grandphy and apologize.

both of the elders sighed. and sitted again,

"Well let's come back to the topic shall we?" Mrs. Otose asked

"Hai" i said cheerfully

"Otose and I consortium the Date of your wedding " Grandpy begins

"as both of you want the civil wedding and we'll no longer have to prepared to much now we decided to Make it sooner " Mrs. Otose continues

"When next 2 weeks Oldies ?" the Perm then sipped the cup of his tea.

"Wow the spider sure makes you somewhat a psychic ,Permy" my Grandphy grin.

I was quite shocked by their announcement

and in other hand

then again just like the last time he pumice the said liquid but it all stricken on Grandphies face this time ,

both of us wearing a aghast expression now

"thats too soon!" The perm spat with annoyance

"Permy then when will you want to happen this wedding?" Granpy asked him while wiping his face with a towel

" after 30 years " He answerd immediately

Mrs. Otose smacked his head

"thats not going to happen"

TIMESKIP

i sigh after looking at my wedding dress that hanged and placed on my window for so long now , tomorrow is the day

feeling nervous and anxious in the same time , i faced my phone when i heard a notification sound , i grab my phone and check the message and the sender flashed on the screen.

its from our Groupchat,

Sachan : Ladies, dont forget tomorrow

Kyubbeichan: if youre going to make some unexpeted stuff im going to throw you away

Taechan: hehehehe. read that sarutobi

Sachan: Oi , im a law abiding citizen, btw why Kagurachan just keep seened our convo.?

if im not mistaken tomorrow im supposed to go on the beach with them to celebrate Kyubbeichans birthday , i sigh once more and chatted them

Kagurachan:Im afraid but i think icant attend Kyubbeichans birthday , im not feeling well today...:-(

I am now on the courtroom with Grandphy and Aniki waiting for the Judge and the others.

as i expected none of us invited

some guest , im now wearing my wedding gown and only a light make up, ( Kagura wears this wedding gown on the closing theme of Gintama )

couple of minutes passed my anxiety getting into me , my hands is sweating but luckily i wear my gloves ,i just holding the hand on Aniki ...and feeling the anxiousness lessen , im used to hold his hand when i felt this kind of feeling and luckily it kinda subsided.

"Kagura wanna go outside first i bet youre hungry " Aniki offered as i want to go with him but im too embarassed to go outside resulted from the staring that people throws on me.

"Im not hungry Aniki ..." i said smiling

he smile back .

i saw a black haired woman entered wearing a red kimono seems she's about of my age followed by a Man who's wearing also a Yukata,

"Sorry for keeping you waiting ..Im Judge shigeshige " he smile at us

"Sorry but were still waiting for the groom" Grandpy said.

"Onichan i believe she's still young to be married do you think its a shut gun wedding ? " the woman whispered but still her voice is kinda loud.

"Shhhhh. its the other way around and please be quiet Soyochan"

"Hai" and the women seat beside the man i believe his brother and now she grab her phone "

"Geez what taking them so long?" Grandphy look irritated now.

after a while of waiting finally they have arrive but two men is holding the Perm Sensei.

"Sorry it took us so long cause this Konoyarou is plotting to escape " and she smacked his grandchild's head

i frown , did he just ate his words from last time , i sigh

"Otosesama" The lawyer smiles

"Shigeshigesama ...its been a while ,thank you for taking our request ..." smiling

"its always been a pleasure to me...Gintoki its nice seeing you getting hitch now "

"tsssk" and the Judge just chuckles

"I ,Gintoki Sakata take youBrat"

" Konoyarou" both of the elders spat in anger

"Please take it seriously , Ginsan" Shigeshige sigh

he just tssked again and he repeats

"I,Gintoki Sakata Take you Kagura Yato

to be my wife, my partner in life , I will cherish our union . I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." deadpanned

"I, Kagura Yato take youGintoki Sakata to be my husband, my partner in life , I will cherish our union . I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live"

Nervous

"Gintoki Sakata as you place this ring onKagura Yato's finger, please repeat after me"

and he placed the Gold ring on my index finger he repeated every words of Shigeshige while frowning.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge you my love, now and forever"

"Kagura Yato as you place this ring onGintoki's finger, please repeat after me"

i placed the gold ring on his index finger carefully while trying to relaxed myself from nervousness.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge you my love, now and forever"

"By the authority vested I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

my eyes widen when i heard his last couple of words and my heartbeats skipped a beat for the fifth time now ,

kagura listen you should be ready for this, lecturing my self and i look at the elders who's applausing while displaying their happy faces while Aniki also applausing but im quite aware his just forcing to smile this time ,i faced This Perm Sensei when i felt he raised my viel

and if im right im heard someone squealed ...just like a fangirl maybe its the girl, i shut my eyes.

and i felt his lips peck my forehead ,just my forehead and i felt relief.

When we reached our reception my heart skipped a beat from a abrupt surprise ,

i see 2 of my Sensei's

Katsura Kotarou Sensei and Sakamoto Tatsuma Sensei were there waiting

but The most shocked here and annoyed were The Perm sensei.

"What the * are you doing here?"

"I thought were friends ,why you didnt invite us " Katsura were acting like crying.

"Awieee. Kintoki just as i thought youre a lolicon hahahahaha"

"its Gintoki Bakamoto , purely this is just an arranged marriage " annoyed

"Oh youre one of my student last year ..Ms. Yato Right ?"

"Hai" embarrased

"if Gintoki punished you with rope and spanking just call the police okay " my eyes widen and cheeks flushed with the thought of S and M ,is this Perm Sensei a Sadist? i felt my blood drains

immediately He smacked Katsura Sensei's head.

"im not that kind of person " annoyed

i felt relief

"But Congratulations hahahaha"

"yeah congratulations "

Im now standing infront of his house , i was kinda sad cause after our simple reception we imediately headed to His house , my Grandphy delivered all my stuff earlier . and i want to spend my last days with them but they wont let me to except Aniki .

i sigh

"come on brat what are you still waiting ?" lazy voice.

i followed him inside.

he tossed his white tuxedo on his couch and white neck tie and he fold his long sleeve until it reached his arms.

"so what are you planning now?" crossing his arms

"Nothing " i take a seat on the available couch on opposite side on him feeling awkward

"How old are you again brat?"

"i have a name ...17 " pouting

"Geez youre still underage " he face palm and sigh , what did he expected? im still a senior high ,duh!.

im going to ask him my room.

"Ano...Sensei"

"Call me by my name wer'e not in the school premises you brat " he cutted my words .

"How about you ...youre not calling me also by my name " crossing my arms.

"Dont question me ...youre in my house "

my awkward feeling changed to annoyed ones with the attitude he displaying right now.

"I dont care... Pedo " i spat

"What you sayin? pedo is that mean pedophile?"

"Yeah cause you married to a Underage woman "

"Shut up its an arrange marriage ..."

i see a veins popping on his forehead.

"i dont want to ... youre still a pedo in all aspect ya know " grinning

"oww you want me to act like a pedo huh?" he stand up and and walk near me while grinning and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What you planning to do?" my heart beats fast as starting to know where this going.

"You know what a pedo doing to a child right ? " my face flushed ...is he going to do puff puff to me? i gulped a none existing lump.

but before i can speak he grabs my waist and placed me on his right shoulder just like a sack of vegetables

and he began to walk

"LET GO OF ME !"

trying to freed myself but no avail

"Louder ...i like that ..."laughing

i started to get frighten .

"Lemme go! im gonna tell Grandphy and Otose " pounding his back

"hahaha were married so its natural " mocking

then i heard the creaking sound of a door.

and he tossed me on a fluffy bed , back facing the bed,

my body were fidgeting now ,still frighten by this occurence.

clasping the bed sheet and looking at him with the tears ready to fall any moment now,

"this is your room , were gonna talk about the rules later " and then

he left the room closing the door.

i placed my left hand on my chest feeling the beats of my pounding heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha you think im going to make this M rated now ?
> 
> well the truth is im planning to but i just thought this is not the right chapter hehehe:-p
> 
> Well ,Minna see you in the future chapter .
> 
> suggest me ,Review or follow ...its up to you cause i love you all


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter III

not paying attention with the lessons of This white curly haired Sensei/Husband

im just looking at the glass window , just staring at the sky bluish heaven

as i remember what happen last time where he discussed the rules on mine.

im not allowed to use his Lastname until ive reached college ,well im not Gonna use Sakata over my head body Duh!

and i should follow his orders cause im now at his care , and i shouldnt have involved in any romantic relationships cause were married .

tssk. its fine with me but he wouldnt allowed me work on my part time job anymore ...thats the only thing that i will never follow him, im still have my own brain to decide whatever i want and were just married only in documents .

i came back to reality when something hits my head i look to my side seeing the culprit.

glaring at him

"pay attention ,Ms. Yato" he looks annoyed and

heading again to his place continue with his teaching i pout and paying attention on him this time

"is there anything bothering you?" Otaechan whispher

"Nope ,im just hungry " i lied and smile

after a mins. i finally heard the bell rang and automatically my stomach started to grumble, i heard Otae chan chuckle

"My ,my sure you're really hungry right now"

"yeah,Otaechan" smiling half embarrased.

while eating my lunch with Otae chan,kyuubei chan Sarutobi chan inside the classroom

Sarutobi speaks

"Kagura chan your'e soooooooo lucky Gintoki Sensei hit you, i wish it was me " shes acting like a jealous wife

"lucky ,lucky in my *"displeased

the memory of the first day at his house flashed on my mind ,

who would be lucky to be with that Pedo b* , he's Quite Sadist and Scary i bet when Sachan knew him well she'll going to Detest him and grudge him.

"Dont say bad things about the love of my life" Sarutobi standup and whinning

"hey shut your mouth and eat " Kyubbeichan pulls her right sleeve

"Kagura ,i thought sensei and youre now in goodterms ...remember last week?" Otae grin , teasing Sachan more.

"Otaechan!" i pout

"What did i just hear ,Kagura?!" she stand again "are you my rival now?" she points her left pointing finger on me with a venom in her words

"hey shut up , shes not your rival" kyubbeichan pull her to sit and hit her on her head

" ouch" she rubs her head

i sigh " Sarutobi chan , do you remember last week when Sensei let me clean this room by myself?"

"yeah"

"thats what otaechan was talking about "

" okay" she smile "Good to know that your'e not my rival" she felt relief

i smile but deep inside i'm annoyed

Gintoki's Pov

after finishing checking my students paper i stretch my arms after that i checked my wristwatch and sigh , its already 6:45 pm

does that brat already home ?

after i finished placing the things inside black shoulder bag i look at Hasegawa , katsura are still checking papers and Sakamoto is sleeping

"pfft~ i bet that Moron will cry tomorrow" i whisper

i place my favorite strawberry milk lollipop inside my mouth

"Morons im out " I grin

"Alright , worthless perm" Madao

"Oi Gintoki dont be too excitedjust keep her waiting will you " i saw Zura Smiling deviously

i knew what he meant

"Shut up im not , im just Fed up seeing your looser faces "

"Oi im not looser i Had Mine ...the only looser here is Hasegawa "

and Hasegawa pull his long silky hair

"Let go,let go ...it hurts "

but Hasegawa didn't stop.

"What Gintoki , you're now living with Tsuki ?"

"No but someone who's younger hahahahaha" Sakamoto awaken

Dang this morons i said to shut their * mouths about this matter.

i smack his head

"Oi, what did you just dream about me huh?" looking at Sakamoto threatening him with my facial expression he just laugh at my face ,

i look at Hasegawa

"No we broke up , im still living alone ..well again Morons im out "

i exited the room and headed to my white car.

after i reached my car i remember the Ginger head brat

"should i call her ?" thought

'nah ,why should i...? 'but before i knew it i already searching her name in my contacts

"shit "i murmur

and i facepalm when i remember i didnt get her number.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when i reached home i realized that she's still not here yet.

and i remember what's the Geezer told me

" If something's happened to her im gonna terminate your worthless life"

his words echoed in my mind.

now

i started to get worried to her and to my life

"where the hell is that brat ?"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura's Pov

"oww its already 10:25pm , i bet he's now sleeping .

i dont care if he'll going to get furious by me still attending my part time i dont care .

I feel the rain pours from above.

'Stupid me i forgot to bring my umbrella i need to hurry i dont want to get sick .

after i reached the gate of the Permy house i noticed that i am so drenched also my glasses are foggy and im fidgeting , But still im lucky cause theres no thunderstorm .

a

fter i opened the little door from the gate i cant feel the rain anymore,

i saw a red piece of clothing in front of me i look up and i see a blurry face of a person with a silver hair and i think he's holding an Umbrella it all visible by the light.

i see he's still awake . does he waited for me?.

" Oh youre still awake ,Permy ?" i grin suddenly i felt a pain on my forehead " ouch"hissed , he flick my forehead

, he always does it when i started to live here.

"Yeah ,because of a Brat named Kagura"mocking

"you shouldnt waited for me then ,Ossan should be sleeping right now its so late"

i felt the pain again but now its on the crown of my head, he smacked my head

"It hurts Baka permy " i hissed while rubbing my head

i take off my spect and wipe it with my wet blouse but he snatched it from my hand

" Jeez ,Brat it wont fix the blurriness " after a moment he give it back

i wear it and look at his clearly face.

a

s expected his seriously angry.

"Where have you been? you know its not a normal hour should a brat like you going home ..."there's an authority on his voice.

i felt im fidgeting doubled right now i dont know if its because of the cold nor im nervous right now?

"Look im drenched in rain " i wanna go get change cause the icy cold hovering me physically

"its all your fault ...youre aware that its gonna rain but still you dont bring your umbrella ...now go inside and take a bath but after that come to the sala ...well have to talk " and he headed inside the house.

'His going lecture me just like before ...well i used to it though' i muttered

when i reached inside i closed the door ,

i remove my wet shoes and socks and place it on a shoe rock and get my fluffy slippers after that i headed to my room to get my stuff and take a bath with warm waters in the Bathroom.

after taking a warm bath and get dressed with a color red pajama

i headed to him while combing my hair

he's watching a late night news were the reporter sometimes a weather girl named Ketsuno Ana while sipping the pink carton of his Strawbery milk ,

it felt weird seeing him smiling while flushing when she's reporting a road accident.

"Baka" i whisper ,Finding out something.

"Pe ..i mean Gin san " i speak

he look at me the smile disappeared and he turned off the tv.

i sit on the coach beside him but our distance is quite far

"So what you wanna talk about?" place my comb on the wooden table infront of me.

"Have you already eaten?" he asked

i face him

'is that what he wanna talk about? ' puzzled

"of course not" he frowns

"Where have you been?" he crossed his arms this time but still frowning

he do really looks so intimidating

"Im at my Part time job ...and my boss let me do an over time " i spilled and i felt he flicked my forehead for the 2nd time this night.

"Ouch ...Permy" i rubbed the spot while frowning.

"Didnt i tell you to quit your job already"

" You cant stop me ...from working just because im at your care now " i pouted

"I can ...and you better change your attitude here cause i dont tolerate you being rude and defiant cause im the man incharge "

"demo...I love my job as much as you love yours"

"i see , but who's going to be inlove with his job when he always dealing with a headache like you "

this konoyarou ...

i do a puppy dog eyes and make my face kawaii ...this what i do when im pleading to Aniki and Grandpy .

"Please"

"Thats not going to work on mine ya know " he yawns

tssssk. i crossed my arms.

"you can just work here ...ill pay you if you really love to work Brat"

"what kind of job should i do here?"

"clean the house ofcourse "

"i dont want to " displeased

"okay ,if youre going to restrain me by attending your part time job im going to fail you ...understand "

"oi thats not fair "

"yeah i know ...life is not fair "

my tears are about to fall ...

and he noticed it

"oi are you gonn cry?

Geez I didnt know youre a cry baby ...should i call your Old geezer ?

how shallow of you "

i felt a pang of pain ...i already worked there since i was ajunior .. im attached with my co workers and my boss already how does it looked shallow? ... he didnt knew anything about my job and my life '

i cant take this anymore ...i hate him so much.

i grab my comb and throw it to him

"F* you" i spat with anger

unfortunately he hold my wrist

"Watch your mouth brat " he displayed his seriousness again this time.

"Let go of me " im going to pound his head but he also hold my right wrist caging me .

"ill approve anything you request except the things that can make you risk your safeguard "

i can feel his strawberrymilkish breath on mine he's too close..

i sob

"i hate you "

again i see him grinning

"well its a pleasure "  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i hugged my pillow.

I wake up , i cried until i drifted to slumber.

i sits and noticed that the sun is already shining,

i checked my phone its already 7:30 am ,

its saturday ...i dont have any class.

Knocks*

"Breakfast is ready" i heard him

tsssk. that Baka doesnt listening to me

"I'm not hungry" annoyed

the knob clicks , i heard the creak sound and his footsteps going closer to mine.

"Brat " he begins

"I said im not hungry" look at him while pouting

and suddenly my stomach grumbles

he grins ..tsssk. stomach why?

i felt embarrassed

so i look down while grasps the sheets of the bed.

"You're hungry "

"isaid i'm not Permy" still not looking at him

"but thats not what it seems Brat"

i just stay silent .

a moment later i heard him sigh

"Just go downstairs if you're going to eat"

and he left

i was quite shock cause this Permy didn't scold me as he used to.

I look at the door when isaw he barged to the door .

"I said i'm not " my words was cut when he grabs my waist and place me on his right shoulder ..just like a sack of vegetables on the first day.

"Lemme go" trying to freed myself

"Stay still..you're hurting me Brat"

annoyed

thats my plan to let go from you tssk.

"Permy..lemme go!"

"Stop well going to slip on the stairs dammit..Brat " still annoyed

"Were not going to fall nor slip if your going to freed me ..and this is purely sexual

harassment youre really are a Lolicon!"

"Hey did you left your brain somewhere ..this is what you called Sexual harassment you brat"

and he caress the back of my leg.

"STOPP ITT BAKAAA LOLICON !" im about to cry while i slamming my hand on his back but still he's not freeing me ,as we reach the table he placed me on the available chair.

"You really a worthless pedo Lolicon " Im about to throw the plate but he held my wrist.

"Shut up and eat, its bad to do such things like that infront of the food Brat ,okay?" serious expression then he remove his hand on my wrist and he begins to eat.

i place the plate onto the table and i started to eat.

after we ate he began to speak again.

"So tell me how many years you spent working on your part time Job?" he sips his strawberry milk carton .

"4years "

"I see"

I pouted

and his phone rings

" Good timing "he smiles

i stand up planning to head back to my room.

"Im going to my room ,Permy .thanks for the food"

he looked at me

"Stay here "

"Why?"frowning

and he give his phone to me

,i look at him puzzled be he just gestures me to talk to the person in the other line.

i reach his phone with my left hand place it on my left ear and i take a seat once more.

"Hello ?"

"Kagurachan" the voice is quite familiar to me his voice reminds me of her Grandpa

"Grandpy"

"oh Kagurachan ...how are you? is he treating you right?"

"Why cant i contact you yesterday Grandpy ?"pouts

"Gomene ...i left my phone dead at the house "

"i wanna go home " my tears started to fall

"what did that Baka Permy done?"

"the Permy ...se"

i felt pain on the crown of my head ..that Pedo Hit my head.

"Its hurts " i glare at him.

"sorry i slip my hands" he whisper

"What did you say ..and what happen to you ?" worried

"He se" again he hits the crown of my head

"You b* " annoyed

"Hey ,are you cursing your oldman?"

"Grandpy its not you.."

well i just slip that harassment for now.

"I dont want to quit my Job" i pout

"Well i called because of that matters..."

Grandpy will be in my side Im his grandchild so its pretty obvious.

i grin as he continue

"You will quit your Job"

"Nooooo!" i look at Permy grimace

"Yes ,the truth is ..i called Gintoki last night to talk to you but you're already asleep "

"Grandpy " I plead

"Sorry Kagurachan ...But you should follow Gintoki

you're in his care now "

What did he do to my Grandpy?

glaring at him

and i heard some one is talking on the other line that is quite familiar on mine,

"Is that Kagurachan? ...does she wants to get divorce now ?..should i fetched her now and end the life of the worthless man?"

"Shut up ..were not an assassin ..and its not kagura its Otose "

"What? does you oldies has a thing ?"

and the call has ended.

i handed him back his phone, his grinning like an idiot,

tsssk. he annoys me.

"Argh! you win " i stomp his left feet and run away from him

GINTOKI'S POV

i was scrutinizing the profile of the female transferee,

"Shoyo Tokugawa"

i cant be wrong she's the younger sister of that Konoyarou i faced Zura who's drinking his tea.

"Zura ...her grades were above the average why wouldnt you take her instead " whisper

"Zura janai, Katsura da...you know thats impossible right ?" he look his phone

"..well ill gotta go now " and he excited the faculty room.

i sigh and faced the Girl ..she's staring at me while smiling.

"Did your family got bank crupted so they wouldnt have any choice to transfered you to a none prestigious school ?"

i frown

im aware her family is one of the wealthieast in this town.

"Iya ,my Mom just want me to mingle with middle class " still smiling

"oh ...thats so nice of your family "

geez of all of the transfery kami,Why?

"I saw your wife earlier ..did she already used your surname?"

luckily were only just the two of us

here left

"Well actually we keep our marriage hidden ..will you participate with us Himesama ?"

"Dont call my nickname here...i also keep that a secret " she pouts but she continues her words " and sure ..dont worry Ginpachi sensei " then she look at her sides and faced me afterwards

"are we still waiting for someone?"

all of the sudden the door clicked and a sandy haired brat get inside.

"Im a transfer student " deadpanned

i rolled some of Zuras paper and smacked it on the crown of his head.

"ouch Why did you do that? " he proceed to rubs his head

"Okita i dont tolerate laziness and tardiness, do you understand?"

geez my headaches adds up ..i stretched up my arms

"its already 8:15 geez " and we headed to the classroom as expected the room filled with noises from my headaches.

"Class ,now silent ...i have an announcement " and i placed my belongings on the top of the my table and Take a seat.

they all fell in silence.

One of my Student named Tae stand up and guide all her classmates to also stand up and greet me, after that they all seated,

"We have Tranferees " i look at my right side lazily

"now get inside " i gesture my left hand and the two follows

and stop beside me

"now Introduce yourselves...ladies first"

i handed Soyo the white chalk and nod

as always im too lazy to hear introductions and reactions of the students so i just yawn and read my jump magazine.

i faced Soyo when i felt she pulled my the quilt of my lab gown.

"i wanna seat close to her " requested

i faced the ginger head brat she's looking kinda shock ...maybe she remembers Soyo.

but before i can speak the Sandy head boy take a seat on the available seat on the back of the brat instead of her. i faced her she pouts,

"Sorry but someone just occupied the seat "

at last its afternoon ...im so tired , i streched my arms upward and headed to the vending machine to buy some strawberry milk to add up my sugar when someone tugged the quilt of my uniform i look at my side to face the culprit and its Soyo again.

"What is it this time ?" i yawn

and she yawns also ..geez yawning is really contagious.

"what are you sleepy ?"

"iya neh , Ginpachi Sensei ...Okita bullies my friend " she frowns

after that she pulled me to the scene

"Look " she pointed my headaches

Geez ...as i expected just as seeing the Sandy haired boy i already knew he's a brat.

"TEME SADIST !" Kagura spatted while throwing punches infront of her foe face but her opponent dodges and sprint infront of her ,he place his both knuckles on the side of her head then he proceed to twirl his knuckles.

Kagura felt pain again and she tweak his hair with much of her force.

"Let go off me ,China Pig" laughs

"I let you go when i pulled all your hair on your Shitty scalp ..Baka!"

"i really miss your savage side ,Honey Pig"

"Honey pig your * " she gritts her teeth

"hear it ...its just a lovers quarell ..let them be " i was about to go to where i want to go but she pulled my lab gown.

"im going to tell Otosesama youre not taking care of her " so the truth came out ...geez this is the reason why she transfered .

"alright ..alright " and i came near them acted annoyed.

"Stop both of you"

and i karate chop the crown of their respective heads.

they both rubs the sore part of their heads looking at me i crossed my arms with wrath face,the brats gulps some imaginary lumps.

"Brats what do you think you're both doing ? "

"He Started this ?" kagura pointing at Sougo and while in enraged,

Sougo throw his arms around her shoulder

kagura trying to freed on him but no to avail

"Sorry Sensei for the mess ...its just a lovers quarrel ..now Honey lets make up and make out ...okay?" Sougo Grins

"make up my foot you Sadist" she Stepped on his feet with much strength then Sougo let go her while kneeling and holding his feet with pained expression

"Ouch,It hurts Honey "

Kagura runs and stop to my side while looking at Sougo, when Sougo lift his head to face Kagura's Direction ,She Stick her tongue out on him

"You're not going to received Goodbye kisses from me today Honey" pouted

"DAMARE KONOYAROU!" Raged

i Sighs ... should i make my resignation now?

"Brats this days are worst "

"That hurts " Sougo speaks with hurt expression while placing his right hand on his chest.

"You both giving me headache Now ,now ... enough with the drama make up and go home you love birds its already 5:00 pm " then i walk away

i really need my sugar right now...this scene caused me to drain my sugar levels.

"Thank you Sensei"

i heard one of the brats.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i heard the ringtone of my phone playing ,i reached my hand to the phones location which is on the top of the table and look the caller flashed on the screen.

"Ancient Baba" i sigh and answered her call ..

why does she called me now? and i remembered the younger sister of Tokugawa

"Ancient Hag ...why did you call?"

"i just felt my Grandson misses me "

"Geez ..Tell me are you into illegal drugs now?"

"shut up ...teme bakayarou " annoyed

and she sigh

"Baka i heard you let your wife bullied "

just as i thought

"Geez you implicate someone just to have an eye on us ...did you asked her if she's glad to be transfered here? "

"she's fine so dont worry ...and you know what will happen if you didnt take it seriously " theres a threat on her words but i used to it already...

still frighten though of what she can do.

"yeah ...ill going to end this..so Bye"

i ended our call.

"TEME!" the ginger head brat spat in rage

i scratched my nape while placing the phone on the table.

"Nani? whats your problem?"

she tossed her bag to me ,i catched it and place it on the table beside my phone and she came closer crossing her arms.

"you didnt really stop that Sadist ...you let him bullied me "

i sigh...well Ancient hag told me to take this seriously and im tired of this petty stuff right now.

i stand up she looked up annoyed.

"yeah next time...and i remeber probihit him from doing this to you"

"doing what?" her annoyed expression replaced to puzzled one

"this"

i lean down and peck her lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha. does the last scene being too fast ?
> 
> see yah next chapter Minna , lots of love


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there my Dearest Readers :-)
> 
> its been a while again since i last updated and i'm so sorry ..cause i'm so busy with school stuff and stressed and problem /sigh/  
> well i teared up when i finished the 2 parts semi final of Gintama ...yeah i know the episodes were hilarious but i cant help it.... yeah i know i'm crazy , crazy for Gintama :-p  
> i also hope that the movie will going to release here in our country ...cause i'm really itching to watched it with tissue or handkerchief of course hehehe... 
> 
> i know too much chitchat ...here it goes ,enjoy /smiles/
> 
> Pardon for my Nazi english and expect Oocness Minna .
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> i never own anything as much as i love to ,kudos to Gorilla (Sorachi)

6:35 when kagura Reached the perms Residence on a furious state

"how could he just let that Sadist bullied me? " she thought as she proceed to seek for the Perm inside the said house ,she headed to the dining area after removing her shoes ,socks and wear her color Gray bunny comfy slipper , preparing herself on hurling her bag on him as she heard the sound of the idiot box. 

"you!" but stop her words from her mouth when she found him sleeping peacefully on the sofa she then sigh and grab the remote and turned off the TV.

she does remembered his face earlier  
"Geez...he must be really tired " and she crossed her arms while smirking "but i dont care ...im here for my revenge" she neared his back and pushed him with fleet and force , with the sound of the thud Gintoki's rude awake on his fall on the floor face kissing the carpet.  
moaning he sitted and rubbed his lightly flustered sore nose while looking on the floor.  
"Its just a dream huh" as he rubbed his nose and jaw  
in other hand Kagura rushed to her room after successfully pushed Gintoki while Grinning like an idiot.

* * *

on a Sunny Saturday Kagura were invited by her friends on a Milktea parlor .

Heading to her destination Kagura saw The raven head female Transferred student aka her new friend named Soyo, Soyo's back is facing her this time ,she then tap her shoulder and Soyo faced her.  
"Kagurachan" smiling.

"where are you going?" Kagura reciprocated her with a smile while Asking .

Soyo Pouted  
"the Truth is ..i have to meet someone but it turned out that someone didnt shows up" Kagura then hold her left hand  
"That someone didn't just message you beforehand that he/she wont come?"

"its....okay "she smiles to conceal her disappointment and Kagura stared at her and she thought about something

" well ..what about just go with me then ..I'm about to meet my friends" smiling

"but im not invited " Soyo Pouts

"Dont worry " and kagura holds the left hand of Soyo and dragged her with a light force, not complaining with Kagura's act Soyo just smiles and let Kagura dragged her.

  
after walking a couple of blocks while chatting they finally reached their destination which is the Milktea parlor,  
Soyo were amazed by the interior design of the said Establishment.  
Pink with the combination of white paint of the place and light brown wooden table and fluppy couches.

"Its my first time coming on a place like this ...the place is so kawaii"  
Amazed and smiling Soyo ,kagura smiles back and usher her to her friends seat.

"Why is she here?" Sarutobi hissed while crossing her arms.

"Oi who told you to be rude on Soyochan ?" Kyubbei smacks her head  
Sarutobi immediately rubs her head with pain while complaining.

"I think i have to go " Soyo said and about to cry from Sarutobi's approached

"No stay with us" The 3 chorused and with that Sachan received a smacked on her head once more.

Kagura place her hands on Soyo shoulder "lets take a seat shall we " reassuring Soyo , ..Soyo obediently followed her 

,Kagura seated beside her and facing the Grumpy Sachan.

"we're apologizing for her rudeness.. Soyochan ... cause you know she think that you're her Rival "Otaechan said and smacks again the head of Sachan.

"Rival?" Soyo puzzled

"Yeah.... cause she observed that you're close with Ginpachi Sensei...this carzy friend of ours is  
into Him hardly ...she act like a jealous Girlfriend as if they are couple " Kyubbei rolled her eyes

"I see" Soyo then smiles

"we are in the future ...just wait for it" Sachan glares at her friends 

" Sachan ,we heard it a gazillion times from you and we're fed up already" Kyubbei were displeased

"Urusai! when it happened im going to let him failed y'll "mad

"yeah...yeah...yeah" Kyubbei sigh 

"Sarutobi San " Soyo Started still smiling

"What?" Sarutobi said in shrewish

"dont be mad at me ... i am close to Sensei cause his a family friend"Soyo explained 

as it seems like the wind blows changed Sachan then holds her hand while smiling this time and with that Soyo is weirded by the woman who clasped her hand and having a thought of the woman might be diagnosed with a Bipolar disorder.

"Family friend? ..So you know everything about him?" her smiles getting wider this time

"Gomenasai but not all " Soyochan answered awkwardly but smiling

"Like you know ...is he still dating that Tsuki?" there's a venom in her last words

"They're not anymore" she said immediately confirming a fact to her and with that Sachan squealed like a fan girl and with a fleet Otae covers her mouth with the back of her hand to decrease the loudness of her voice.

"You're embarrassing us here " Otae said while looking at her sides humiliated and Kagura and Kyubbei shooks a apologizing smiles to the customers and waiters who's staring at them.

"Hounto niii?...so i have a chance now"she looked very enthusiastic this time.

"from the start you doesn't have a chance " Kyubbei butted in 

Soyo wanted to tell her that albeit of breaking up with Tsuki , Gintoki knotted the tie already but she can't even tell her ..she doesn't want to end this womans happiness nor exposed Kagura's sectret so she just shuts her mouth.

"Do you think i'm going to be a good girlfriend or wife to him?" asking while flushing 

"yeah" her smile didn't disappears as she felt weirded by the crazy woman for Gintoki.

Sachan ended up Gathered information about Gintoki Sakata.

"Look , just a while ago she really detest Soyochan ...but now its like Soyo is her Favourite person in the world" Kyubei is smiling

"Yeah" Kagura and Otae chorused.

* * *

Morning while walking and chitchatting on the hallway with her friends ,Kagura's out of her knowledge Sougo has already sneaked out at her back and hugs her after , kagura jolts in a sudden embraced she received from the sandy haired boy ,In other hand Sachan were fan girling , Otae and Kyubbei were grinning.

Kagura immediately removes his hands when she found out who's hugging her and immediately she runs on the back of Otae while looking displeased at her male classmate.

"Sougo you're so Sweet " Sachan grins

  
"Stop it ,Sachan"Kagura said while frowning 

"why you're not happy she's shipping us?" Okita asking while grinning

"Shipping my ass" kagura frowns

"See you at the classroom China " he blew a Goodbye kiss and runs away from them

"I guess our Little Kagurachan will experience Love this time" Otaechan faced Kagura and teases her

"Otaechan!! " kagura detested

"Yeah ,but if im not wrong Kamui were so strict "Kyubbei said sadly a matter of fact

"that sistercomplex baka ..aish! i wanna break his bones ... whats wrong for our Kagura having a handsome boyfriend "Sarutobi added

"Geez. stop ruining my morning" kagura said while scowling .  
\----------  
After they reached their classroom Kagura saw Soyo already seating on her designated seat while reading a book .

"Ohayou " the 4 chorused

soyo stopped from reading as she look at her sides and smiles as she greeted them back

"How's your day ,Soyochan?" Sachan asked her

the three look at her still with disbelief this time

"I'm fine ...did you already know the recipe of Sensei's favourite food?"

"Oh yeah... now i'm planning to give a lunchbox with it on him later " the three mouth agape at her 

"Okay now the teacher is here..go on and take a seat on your respected seat" and with that they all take a seat and stopped their chitchatted , he started his daily routine as their teacher. meanwhile Sougo were busy ruining kagura's mood by poking the back of his pencil on her nape ,back, back of her head.

kagura faced Sougo irritated and Sougo throws his book on her face.

"Gomene ,Baby the book slip accidentally " while grinning 

kagura stand up as she placed her right hand on her flushed nose "Teme _ketsumedo yarou!!"_

_as she lift her available hand to slap him but Gintoki holds it on the mid air ._

_" you know I'm teaching here right? " with Authority_

_and the students inside the classroom are staring at him including Kagura and Sougo, Gintoki released Kagura's hand and let her explained her side this tme._

_" He started ....this his poking his pen on me and throw his book on my face" kagura's said in exasperation ,Gintoki didnt said a thing as he removed kaguras blocking hand that covers her lower face , seeing her flushed nose he then sigh as he let go of her hand as he faced Sougo._

"Sougo you should always protect and take care of your Girfriend not the other way around " he lectured and smack the head of Sougo with his book , Sougo complaints in Pain

"I'm not his Girlfriend Sensei!" Kagura said in displeased but Gintoki didnt mind her as he continue to speak

"after your class ... see me in the faculty " and with that Gintoki returned to his place which is the Teachers Table and continue his lessons.

in other hand Kagura glares at Sougo before she takes her seat .

when the bell rings it signals that its now lunch time with that Sachan is now holding a lunchbox that covers with a pink clothed and feeling nervous but manage to smile at her friends  
"are you really sure giving that luncbox to Sensei?"Kyubbei asked while seating on the table of Soyo  
"Yeah...i worked hard with this " she answered immediately  
"make sure that's edible ..killing a person is a crime ya know" Otae teased her  
"sure it is! its more patable than your burnt riceball Otae" and they laughed at her Otae still smiling but deep inside she's kinda angry  
"shut up ...Sachan ...Otae intentionally burnt that riceball to get rid of her Gorilla Stalker(kondo)" Kyubbei Defended Otae

"ahhm.. if we'll not going now maybe Sensei will be out and ate a lunch now " Soyo said smiling

"Oh yeah" Sachan.

* * *

"Do you still think Sensei is there inside? " Otae asked while standing beside the Faculty and with that the door of the Faculty opened as Kagura came out and closed it right away ,she's holding a bottled of strawberry milk .

when she saw her friends she neared them while smiling, Soyo smiles after seeing what she's holding  
"Is my future boyfriend there?" Sachan asked  
"yes" Kagura answered immediately  
"Go on ..give it already ..i'm hungry " Kyubbei grumbles  
"yeah" otae said while pushing Sachan

"wait ..is my hair or my face okay?" Sachan asked

"Yeah! just give it already" Kyubbei  
and they pushed her again this time

"hey stop pushing me !" she complaints and retaliates them , the girls pushed each other as they reached the sudden opened door by Hasegawa Sensei , and they all falls on Hasegawa unfortunately.

"Geez ladies ... be careful!" hasegawa said

"Gomene " the five chorused as they stand up and bows at him

"its okay Ladies... again just be careful " he fixed himself and he exited

"the lunchbox!" Sachan said worriedly as she picked up the lunchbox  
and with that Ginchan came in  
"oh ladies ...what brings you here?" he asked as he neared them

Otae nudged Sachan this time resulted for her to give the luncbox  
"Sense please take this luncbox !" as Sachan kneeled down and raised the lunch box with both of her hands( doing a pose of proposing) the three facepalm to the shameless act of the woman and Soyo just stare at Sachan.

Gintoki was taken a back from the craziness of the woman kneeling infront of him but after a moment he take the lunch box " Geez Miss Sarutobi ... you dont need to kneel down " as he hold her left hand and pulled her to stand up  
"Hai Sensei" she blushed

"well thank you for this" Gintoki Smiles  
" no worries Sensei"  
" we gotta go Sensei" and they pulled the not moving Sachan outside after a moment Sachan just screamed while giggling , luckily Otae cupped her mouth to lessen the volume of the sound, in other hand Gintoki Opened the Luncbox while smiling but it disappeared when he saw the intersperse food of the said lunchbox.

* * *

Sougo went to the Faculty after his afternoon class , he knew that he'll going to receive a punishment by their Homeroom teacher.

when he saw him seating on his respective chair and sipping a strawberry milk on the bottle he neared him as he greeted him a Good afternoon.  
"oh youre already here "

"What , does the transferred student will be punished ei?" Katsura asked

"Yeah ..for not treating her Girlfriend right and making a ruckus while I'm having a lesson"  
Gintoki said Lazily

"Oh! He had a Girlfriend already ..that's so fast but what we expected from a Goodlooking Student " as Katsura rubbing his jaw but continue to speak  
"Who's your Girlfriend ,Okitakun ?"

"Kagura Yato ,Sensei " he answered immediately  
With that katsura faced Gintoki worriedly resulted from Gin to slapped his right cheek

Katsura rubs his cheeks complaining how violent he is.

"Oi ! why are you looking at me like that ?" Scoffing while acting like not knowing anything, but he doesn't gave Katsura a chance to answer him  
Coz he knew this Idiot will Spill something he doesn't want anyone to know , he stands up and let Sougo Follows him.

They walk out to the faculty room and headed to the messy cooking room.

"Okay now ...clean this room Okita kun " he said while propping himself on the vacant chair inside the cooking room as he started to flip the pages of his Jump magazine,  
In other hand Sougo started to clean the room by himself.

\---------------------------------

after a while Gintoki Stopped from reading his jump magazine and looked up to see Sougo's tired face

"I'm done Sensei "

Gintoki stand up and checks the room,  
When he's quite satisfied by the outcome he picks up his Jump and look at the tired student.  
"You can go now ,but don't you ever harm other people again" has an authority with his voice  
In other hand Sougo swallows a un existing lump before he speak  
"Hai Sensei "'

* * *

One morning when Kagura Reaches the Cakery ,one of her Favorite shop here in town she began to proceed coming in when she saw a familiar figure ,when that person face his back kagura hissed.

"Oh what a co incident seeing you here , Honey pig " he smiles at her

"Tsssk. I'm going out " she says in displease but he hold her right hand to inhibits her to get away.

"Let go !" She hissed again

"I'll let you go if you're going to help me choose a cake for someone "

"What if I don't want to "

"Please " he pleaded

Kagura were taken a back by the sandy haired man action but afterwards gave in

"Okay " he smiles as he let go of her hand  
"What's the occasion ,Baka Sadist ?" She asked while crossing her arms

"No occasion ..its just I want to give a cake to my Sister ..like I feel like I wanna give her something "

"Oww... I didn't know you have that kind of side Sadist "  
He smiles and faced her " heh! Of course I have that side "

After choosing a cake to her Sister Sougo didnt freed Kagura yet as he said he's really embarrassed that he want a moral support in other hand Kagura just sighs and let her self dragged by him to the said to a 5 star restaurant.

"Sadist ..may I go to the washroom first ?"

"Yeah..sure I'll just wait here ..just make it quick ..I don't wanna wait here forever " deadpanned

"Of course it wouldnt will take forever you Baka " kagura said angrily as she entered the washroom.

"Oh Sougo what are you doing here ? " and Sougo's sister dragged him away outside the washroom.

In other hand when Kagura Finished her business inside the cubicle she proceeded to wash her hand and after that she exited the said washroom and to her dismay Sougo cannot be seen.  
"Is he pranking me ?" Her eyes are like a saucer now realizing Sougo's malevolent attitude.  
"Damn maybe that Sadist left me here ..so i looked like an idiot and laughed at my naiveness"  
Kagura cursed him and proceed to walk away from the place when she felt someone hold her left hand she faced the responsible person who hold her and she felt relief and sigh.

"I thought you're playing pranks on me again "

"Oh ...i wouldnt this time ..cause this moment is important " he looked so serious

"Oh " Kagura said as he dragged her to a table occupied by a pretty onichan having the same hair color and eyes like him.

"Ohayou " the female says while smiling

"Ohayou , I'm Kagura Yato " she smiles as she bows  
After that she take a seat beside Sougo

"Sougo ..so Kagurachan is the one who you talking about " she still smiling .  
In other hand Kagura were quite puzzled of what are they talking about her.

"Please ..I don't want to marry her ..I have a girlfriend "

'Girlfriend?...who might that girlfriend be ' Kagura asked herself

Mitsuba sighed but then she still speaks

"Sougo ..this cannot be undone you know that right "  
Kagura felt relate to what Sougo's experiencing right now.

"But were love each other ..and I can't live without her "  
And she felt her phone received a text messages , she picked her phone from her sling bag and checked who texted her .  
'Oi brat ..where's my cake and strawberry shake?'   
Shit I forgotten about that perm and she placed her phone back to her bag.

"Ano..excuse me ..sorry but I have to go now "

"Oh I see " Mitsuba says  
"I'll usher you outside "  
"Sure"  
When they're outside the restaurant waiting for a taxi  
Kagura asked him something  
"Sadist ..who you talking about inside ?"

"Oh the girlfriend ?"  
"Hai"  
And with that sougo laughs  
"You really are a Baka ..that's why you'll just silent inside "  
"Just tell me Konoyarou !"  
"Its you" her eyes widens like a saucer .  
TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it Minna:-)
> 
> Feel free to review ..and stay tuned for the next chapter 😉


End file.
